Corporate Espionage
by Aliagame
Summary: Sakura never expected she'd become embroiled in a corporate rivalry, after-all, all she ever wanted was to become a doctor. One day she was just a student at Tokyo University, with a part time job, with her boss Uchiha Sasuke. The next moment the Uchiha Madara has taken an interest in her, but is there more to what he's telling her? (I suck at summaries, but please give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

Corporate Espionage

(About the rating I am really flexible for what you guys want, but I feel M stories get better viewing, but I'll go down depending on how you guys feel or keep it at M, but I warn you I will probably not write a lemon, but I'm defiantly not above hinting to it and zooming out, so yah)

Disclaimer – of course I don't own Naruto but if I did…

To say he was pissed was an understatement, he was furious! He sharply swiped his arms across the top of the desk, which caused all the objects on top of the desk, to be thrown up into the air haphazardly. They came crashing down onto the floor with a satisfactory thud.

His rage was so overwhelming, that his vision had turn red. In his periphery he could see his assistants cowering in the back, ducking behind desks and file cabinet, while other miscellaneous office workers were whispering to each other, horrified at his violent behavior.

Their obnoxious stares bugged him.

"Damn them," he thought. "I'm Madara Uchiha the richest, most successful business man in all of Tokyo, no wait, Japan," he thought smugly with a small yet growing smirk.

He stomped out at them and shouted and snarled in sadistic satisfaction, "You are all fired," before stomping back into his office.

He then slammed the door shut, indifferent to the assistants and office workers' panicked faces behind him. In fact, the simple juvenile and quite petty act, calmed him down. With the practiced mastery, that he had acquired over his career he forced himself to breathe deeply. While he was known for his vicious rage, he was also just as equally known for his calculating plans. He then sank into his plush chair, and poured himself a drink and forced himself to calm down and relive the day's events.

It had seemed a mere twelve hours ago he was about to win. Uchiha Corporations would finally secure the government contract that they had been competing with Senju Inc. for. Although the contract promised him a substantial amount of money, it wasn't the profit that initially attracted him to it, and had caused him to so fiercely pursue it; it was the chance to beat Hashirama at his own game, and he had been prepared to do anything to secure the contract.

The contract had been for an airplane security systems software that would be employed throughout the whole country. After a long year, full of prototypes and finally successes, the Japanese government had finally decided the contract would be awarded to Uchiha Corporations, based upon their superior software.

He had been sitting smugly at the head of the table, in his new fashionable expensive suit, smirking at Hashirama who should have been sitting in defeat, but instead sat there with his usual pretentious grace. Madara had, had his pen out ready to sign his name to the multimillion dollar contract, when Tazu, the stupid fool of a fat government employee, walked in nervously wringing his hands.

"M..Mr. Uch..Uchiha, there has been new information that has surfaced about an alleged illegal action on behalf of Uchiha Corporations. Although the misdeeds are only alleged, the government of Japan does not wish to appear to be dealing with a business entity under investigation. Therefore the Japanese government will be instead awarding the contract to Senju Inc."

He slammed his fists into the table. "I demand to know what these allegations are," he snarled.

Tazu, nervously stuttered, "You have been alleged to be involve with an illegal seizing of a confidential Senju Inc. prototypes, breaking and entering, and fraud."

"Who is making these allegations?"

"Please remain ca..calm, Mr. Uchiha, it was brought to our attention by an anonymous tip, that Uchiha Corporations, but specifically you, are directly responsible for hiring someone to steal a Senju prototypes."

He sat back down, steaming, but level-headed enough to not give the opposition any evidence of his wrongdoing. Instead he turned his mind to who could have been the rat.

The gears in his head started turning, and only one name came to mind. There was only one person who could have possibly informed the authorities about the espionage.

The man Madara had hired to carry out the work, was long since dead. The man he had hired, had terminal brain cancer. Madara had promised to take care of his bills and pay for his children's college tuition. Soon after the man had completed the task, he moved to America where he promptly died. He had made good on his promise to the man. However, the other person, the person who had been his buffer, and put him in touch with the thief, was still very much around.

Madara growled deeply imagining the punishment he would inflict onto this specific individual. Of course he had stolen the prototype, it wasn't like the Senju were playing fair anyways. When news of the theft had been leaked to the press all eyes had turned to him. Everyone knew he was most likely the guilty culprit, but the police couldn't do anything, after all they had no evidence of the crime, and like so many of his other dirty dealings it had seemed he had gotten away with it. And so he had sat back and laughed at the police's attempt to find evidence. The scandal had happened a year ago and slowly the dumb public had forgotten about it and moved on.

And then the traitor arrived. Hashirama had gotten up to sign the contract that was supposed to go him and turned to greet the new arrival.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he spewed with venom.

"Hello, Sasuke," Hashirama said happily, in his usual fake innocent tone.

Sasuke nodded his head in direction of Hashirama.

"You pathetic weakling, you're a disgrace to your family, you are fired," Madara barked to his senior head of sales.

Sasuke just smirked, "I was just coming here to announce that I quit and will be taking a job at Senju Inc, effective tomorrow."

Madara glared at him intensely. If there hadn't been an audience he might have just strangled the cocky punk, but at the moment he had no desire to add attempted murder to his list of felonies. At that moment police walked in. They were Uchiha and looked intensely torn. Tazu, pushed them forward and they reluctantly hand cuffed his hands. He didn't resist and instead placated himself with fantasies of murder.

He had been brought to jail, for a short period of time. Izuna had to come down and bail him out. Madara knew he would never be prosecuted and that this was a cheap trick by the politicians in government to get re-elected. They were trying to make it look like they enforced the law equally. He found that darkly funny.

Between Uchiha Corporation and Senju Inc. they effectively owned the government. Billions of their money flew into the politicians' greedy hands. Hell, he had even parked in handicapped spaces and received parking tickets that he simply threw away and never received any punishment.

The truth was, he was simply above the law, and he was positive this "investigation" would soon pass too, like so many of his prior misdoings. He also effectively owned the police and there was no Uchiha who would risk standing up against him. When he got home, he inquired about the whereabouts of the Uchiha police who had arrested him. For the first time, in what would be a long repeating pattern that day, he decided to ruin everyone else's lives around him. First order of business was maliciously cutting the police who had hand-cuffed him, off from the Uchiha inheritance. Logically he knew it wasn't their faults but he was in too much of an angry mood to care. Though in the back of his mind, He also knew that Izuna, his more clear level headed brother, would probably find some way to help them out, without publicly crossing him.

He was brought back to his current predicament. He sat in his office contemplating the best form of revenge. He knew he should be working on mending Uchiha Corporation's image after this scandal, but thoughts of revenge were too sweet on his mind. He would destroy Sasuke Uchiha. He wondered quickly if he should fire all of Sasuke's immediate family. The children were a disgrace in his opinion. The elder of the two boys, Itachi, had shown great promise, but he had snapped at the young age of fifteen and, rather all too dramatically in Madara's opinion, declared he would never adopt his family's lifestyle. The boy apparently thought of himself as some sort of crusader against corruption and greed. Last he had heard, the boy had become a civil prosecutor, getting paid shit.

And now Sasuke, the traitor. Although the boy had shown less promise than his brother, he was still a fantastic asset and had risen rather quickly through the hierarchy. He almost felt badly for the parents. They were his second cousins and although he didn't know the mother well, he had liked the father well enough.

He picked up the phone and barked to Izuna on the other end to send in Eru, his personal private detective. He liked Eru, he one was on the few people he found competent and he was not a conversationalist, and thus did not waste his time. The man quickly arrived and Madara turned the chair that was previously facing the Tokyo skyline. He waved the man forward.

"I have a job for you; I want you research and find out everything about Uchiha Sasuke. Tell me everything from who his friends are, to what he eats, and if any females in his life."

The man bowed and left him alone to his thoughts. Although he couldn't directly get revenge upon Hashirama, (too many witnesses) he would be sure to destroy his pitiful excuse of his cousin. Destroy him finically, remove his friends, and steal his whatever romantic partner. With that gratifying thought, he leaned back in pleasure, and imagined inflicting pain unto the little Uchiha spawn.

Sakura began running desperately to the closing doors of Tokyo University. She barely managed to make it in before the professor stood up and began droning on about the endocrine system. She felt a sharp poke in her back from her friend Ino.

"Are you late because your jerk of a boss kept you late again," Ino said, as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura nodded and gestured to her friend to keep quiet. Unlike the blonde, she was on a handsome scholarship that depended on her stellar grades. But her friend had been right. Her boss, the handsome Sasuke Uchiha, had made her stay late, again. At least this time he had an excuse, she had to help clean out his office. He was transferring to Senju Inc. She was curious about the switch because it was well know the Uchiha hated the Senju, but she decided not to think too much of it.

Although she was 19 and he was 24, she had an intense crush on her boss. She was one of the few people he seemed to tolerate. Sometimes she briefly wondered if the Uchiha would ever returned her feelings or more likely if he even thought her worthy enough of his attention. She was acutely aware of his faults, like his ego, but she couldn't help her school girl crush one him.

When the lecture finally ended she wondered outside with Ino. Suddenly she heard a flash of a camera. Ino and her turned confused to see the owner of the camera, who appeared to be nowhere around.

"Look, a pervert," one of the girls next to her screamed.

Carefully hidden in the bushes, was a man clutching a camera to his chest. From his hidden angle he appeared able to access a most private view of most of the girls standing around. She unconsciously pulled her skirt down lower. Enraged she stomped over to man and with a well-aimed kick to his face, the man fell back, a nose bleed forming. With that the rest of the girls charged at him. She turned and stomped off.

She briefly wondered why a man would be taking pictures of her, but pushed the thought to the back and screamed, "Wait up, Ino!"

Two days had passed since the "incident" as he had begun to call it, and he was anxious as ever to commit his revenge plan. He had been in such a bad mood for the past two days that he noticed all his staff seemed to be cowering in his presence. The only one who seemed willing to even walk within a five foot radius of him, was Izuna, who was also pissed at losing the contract.

His thoughts were interrupted when Eru walked in. Madara couldn't help notice a bruise he seemed to sporting on his _cheek_. Eru handed him a file that seemed to be filled with pictures, which he promptly opened.

_Friends: Naruto Uzamaki, Suigetsu Hōzuki , Jūgo, Karin_

_Family status: recently estranged from his parents, also recently reunited with his brother, Itachi_

_Finical status: secure bank accounts totaling over 30 million_

_Relationships: Has many suitors but appears to reject them all. He has no clear girlfriend but appears attached to his part-time assistant, Tokyo university student, Sakura Haruno. She doesn't realize he's been funding her scholarship and that he helps support her mother's nursing home bill._

Attached to the file were a couple photos of Sasuke talking intently to Itachi, a couple of others with an over bright blond slurping ramen with a scowling Sasuke. But the one that really stood out to him was a petite and lively young woman with the most unnatural pink hair. She looked youthful and he admired the way her pink hair stood out against her alabaster skin. The next picture was something that appeared to be a small foot angled downward at the camera and he momentarily wondered what that was about. Underneath the picture, it was titled, Sakura Haruno. He put the pictures back into the file and turned to Eru to dismiss him.

Later that day Madara sat alone staring out at the skylight, smirking. Sasuke would be crushed and Sasuke's girl would be his, no matter how much money he had to be spent or who he had to threaten. Somewhere out there, was the beautiful girl he had seen in the pictures and who he couldn't wait to seduce. He would turn her against Sasuke, use her, and then dispose of her. But first things first, she would be his, regardless of how she presently felt.

After all he was Madara Uchiha and he always got what he wanted… or so his track record said…

A/n – Okay so I couldn't think of a name for Madara's private detective and so I googled L (from death note) apparently in Japanese his names Eru, cool right? Well any ways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Love ya'll


	2. Chapter 2

Corporate espionage

A/n – Thank you all so much who reviewed, favorite and followed !

The café was small and relatively upscale. Better known for its patrons who were primarily the intellectuals of Tokyo. No one seemed to notice the man who frequented this café who sat in the back. He sat comfortably with an air of confidence and grace. Suddenly the door was roughly opened by a man who appeared extremely out of place. While the rest of the patrons seemed to be rocking a shabby artist chic, the man was dressed in a expensive fashionable suit, meant to project power. The new arrival spotted the older man in the back and made his way over, ignoring the stares of the café goers.

"Itachi," the man deadpanned.

"How are you Sasuke," Itachi retorted politely.

Pulling out a seat, Sasuke sat down. Itachi was dressed down in a comfortable shirt and jeans and looked quite the opposite from his conversational partner.

"It's done, the government is investigating but Madara has already managed to bribe the head investigator, he quit yesterday. He also punished the Uchiha police that arrested him."

Itachi nodded his head. He had figured as much would happen. Itachi still remembered in his younger ages as he watched his father and cousin ruthlessly blackmail all those that stood in their way. He had always thought it was unethical, and finally he had declared at fifteen he wouldn't be part of it anymore.

His father had kicked him out of the house and cut off his inheritance. He didn't care much at the time. He wasn't greedy like the rest of his family and money didn't attract him. His only regret had been that he had to abandon Sasuke. Sasuke was ten when he left and he remembered the accusatory stare of betrayal when he had poked Sasuke in the head one last time and left.

It had been fourteen years since then and he had not be able to see his brother. That's when he decided he was tired of witnessing Uchiha Corporation's corruption. He knew that no one would ever persecute them. So he decided to become a civil prosecutor and take them down. The only reason he had waited this long was become is brother had been attached to the company's name. It had taken a lot of convincing but finally Itachi had convinced Sasuke to sell Uchiha Corporation out and join the Senju.

"I expected as much, that's why I asked judge Hiro, if I could lead the case."

Sasuke nodded and the two began to talk more about how they would take down Uchiha Corporations. Itachi smiled to himself, Madara would never see it coming.

Madara sat at his desk in thought. He was unsure of how to go about destroying Sasuke's life. He finally decided that destroying his friend's lives would probably be the most satisfying thing. Currently he had Eru looking into the lives of Sasuke's friends. With that being taken care of, he was free to ponder what he would do about Sakura.

He didn't want to force her, and the best way he could think of a way to make contact with her was through his infinite amount of money. Thankfully he was a very powerful man and had many contacts at Tokyo University. Picking of his phone he called the dean.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha," the man spoke with upmost respect.

"Hello, Akiro, I would look into a file of a student of yours, Haruno Sakura."

There was a slightly pause of on the end of the line, but he knew the man would ultimately comply with his request, he belief was affirmed when he heard the man awkwardly cleared his voice on the other side and said, "what do you wish to know?"

"What is she currently studying?"

"Pre-med with a minor in French," he retorted.

"So a doctor," he thought to himself. It suited her perfectly.

"How are your facilities with the French and the pre-med program?"

"The pre-med program is well funded and has many beneficiaries, but the French program is in need of funds. They class has been campaigning to go to France and to open up a new French center."

He hm'ed to himself.

"I'm donating 20 million dollars to a new French center, and additional 5 million to the class to go to France, on the one condition that Sakura is the head of designing the new French center, do you agree?"

There was a stunned silence on the other side.

"Of course the university agrees. Thank you, for your generous donation, Mr. Uchiha," the man spoke back in amazement.

"I would also like a party in my honor for my generous donation thrown in two days."

"Of course, whatever you say. It will be a black tie event and all the students in the French department will attend."

With that he hung up the phone smug with himself. With Sakura heading the design aspect of the building, he would have an excuse to talk with her. He would charmingly introduce himself to her at the party and he would begin his seduction. With that he leaned comfortable back into his chair content with is scheme.

The ally was dark and grimy and the vagabonds that loitered around led to its more intimidating character. The outline of two men could be seen passing notes to each other, could be dimly made out.

"I have some bad news, it appears your estranged cousin, Uchiha Itachi, will be leading to the investigation."

Izuna groaned to himself. While he secretly admired Itachi for standing up to his family, currently the man was just one giant thorn in his side. Personally this whole corruption act was getting pretty old fast and he hated having to hurt people, but his loyalty to his brother was too strong to not cover his stupid stuck up ass.

"I also have gathered some incriminating evidence on Tobirama, Hashirama appears to be oblivious about his illegal doings to strengthen the company behind his back."

At this Izuna smiled. He handed the usual sum of money to man and turned to exit.

She was sitting in her chair bored, when her favorite teacher walked in, Madam Genevieve. She was a bit of an eccentric older woman, who had many rumors perpetually swarming around her. It was her craziness that Sakura found so attractive and so much a like her own mother, Tsunade.

"I have great news, mes jeunes children. The French department has just received a very generous donation from Madara Uchiha. We will be building a new French center and we will be able to take a trip to France!"

All the students began buzzing around excitedly. They had been petitioning the university to invest more funding but it had gone on deaf ears. From her time working at Uchiha Corporation she had only ever seen Madara Uchiha once. She remembered being amazed at how handsome he looked and the confident way he seemed to move. However she knew all the sectaries and staff were deadly terrified of him and that he had a scary temper.

"And the best thing is that we are having a fancy party in two days' time," Madam Genevieve spoke excitedly.

The students immediately began to whisper amongst themselves. She felt a tap on her side and she turned around to see a beaming Ino.

"Forehead, we are going to get to wear big fancy dresses," she squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, this was totally up Ino's alley. Sakura personally thought the only reason Ino even took French was become she liked the fashion. Yep, that perfectly summed up Ino.

"Also beau monsieur Uchiha, has insisted that the students design the new French centre and I will be collaborating with him to assign jobs. We will be announcing positions at the dance. And remember you may be Japanese, but I expect you to dress with the impeccable taste of the French, anyone who I find dressed subpar will be receiving an automatic F," he glared menacingly at the crowd.

Sakura immediately started worrying. In the first place she had horrible taste and she had almost no money for this event and she had no idea where she would find a date.

"Great," she thought. Just another thing for me to fail at.

She groaned in frustration. This whole day was a disaster, in her opinion. First the stupid party and now the new building. She missed the familiar building of Uchiha Corporations. When she finally made it to where Sasuke's new office was going to be she threw herself down in exhaustion. She was awkwardly sitting on the floor when Sasuke arrived a looked down at her quizzically. She jumped up, embarrassed at her unladylike position she had been previously sitting in.

"Sakura, I've decided that you should share an office with me."

She turned to him disbelieving what she had previously heard. When he had worked for Uchiha Corporations she had been forced into an ugly cubicle outside his lavish office.

"Don't you want some privacy," she lamely asked.

Mentally she slapped herself, for literally trying to sabotage her own chances with her own crush. He smirked at her.

"As long as you stay quiet I don't think I'll care so much."

She nodded.

A couple of minutes in, he couldn't help but put off by her melancholy attitude. Usually she was always a sparkle of sunshine. Her new attitude bugged him. Finely he asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him surprised that he asked.

"It is nothing," she said, obviously lying, which irked him even more.

"Sakura, your whole attitude is bugging me and I demand to know."

She sighed, "It is going to sound really stupid, but the French department at my school just got a big donation and they are throwing a big party in two days to celebrate, my teacher is grading us on how well we dress, and I don't have the money for a fancy dress, I also don't have a date, and everyone's always making fun of my bad taste."

He could tell she hadn't originally wanted to spill so much, but it seemed she had been bottling all the stress in and the dam had just broke. She looked close to hysterical and he didn't like to see her that way.

"Sakura, calm down."

She turned and looked at him.

"I'll be your date and don't worry about the dress, I'll have someone find an acceptable one."

She looked at him shocked.

"You'd do that?"

"Consider it your bonus and I'm also doing it for myself. You won't be a good assistant if you are constantly worried like you are."

She looked back at him with so much gratitude that he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. In truth he wasn't sure why he did it. He knew he had feeling for his beautiful assistant but he wasn't sure what they were. However before he could sort them out he liked to keep her close, and she was one of the few people who he was kind to without an ulterior motive. He wasn't clear what she meant to him but until he knew he would make sure no other man would get to her.

He stood back to admire himself in the mirror. The tailor making last minute adjustments to his suit. He looked handsome. No woman would be able to resist his charm tonight. The suit perfectly suited his in toned physique. Well it better have, it had cost a small fortune. He ran his hand through his hair and excused the tailor.

Tonight everything would go according to plan. He would sweep her off her feet and she would be putty in his hands, but before he arrived he needed to make a quick stop at a certain somebodies house.

"Madara please come it," the voice said politely.

He invited himself in accordingly. The apartment was spacious and decorated well enough.

"Hello, Itachi," he retorted.

"Please take a seat, I will make you some tea."

The two were expert manipulators and actors. Their civility was only an act. He took a seat on the couch and looked around. The walls were bare of any previous allegiance to his estranged family. Itachi returned with a cup of tea.

"I've come to warn you about what yourself getting into, you are selfish Itachi, and you have invited your brother's downfall with your foolish crusade for justice. Just because you are a screw-up an a embarrassment to the Uchiha family doesn't mean you had to make your brother also be. You ruined his future, dear cousin," he sneered.

He paused before continuing, "but I have decided that even you deserve a last chance. I'm prepared to readmit you into the clan and return you to your previous lifestyle, provided you drop this silly investigation."

Itachi didn't say anything for a small pause, "watch your back Madara, you are nothing but an over spoiled bully and its time someone stood up to you. I'll never embrace a life of corruption like yours so this is your final warning, admit your crimes and accept the punishment of the justice system."

"Never," he snarled, as he let the teacup drop to the floor and shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"Then you have brought down your own fate," he deadpanned.

A/n – and that's a rap. How will Madara react to Sakura at the party when he sees her with Sasuke? Will Madara be brought to justice? Is he evil or just a complicated man? Who will Sakura end with? And what is Tobirama doing? Please review, favorite and follow.. Love you all

(and If you are wondering I don't speak French at all, so if any of my words/cultural references were off please don't feel grossly offended)

mes jeunes – my young

beau monsieur – beautiful mister


	3. Chapter 3

There were many things Madara Uchiha was known for, his looks, his money and his intelligence. Out of all these he was most proud of his intelligence, because paired with his ruthlessness it made him invincible. Mistakes he acknowledged he made, could be counted on one hand. He was almost never blindsided, and he was a master chess player. So when he saw, his prey, walk in with his second biggest rival, he was enraged.

He was considered one of the best strategists in all of Japan, and rarely did his strategies backfire. However it seemed, he had miscalculated. A gaggle of pretty college girls had been surrounding him, all vying for his attention, he had raised his eyes to the entrance, when Sakura Haruno, dressed in a perfectly tasteful black and white cocktail dress with stunning heals, had walked in with Saskue Uchiha by her side.

He instantly recognized the dress as an expensive one and realized that it could not have purchased by the pinkette, but by someone else much wealthier, and there was only one person who would have the means to do that. And for the second time that week he hated Sasuke Uchiha with every fiber of his being.

He sulked over to the bar and ordered himself a drink already formulating his next action. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her surround by young men, and he noticed her wobble in her heels. Sasuke steadied with his hand dangerously close to her lower back. He growled. It should be him, introducing her to society, and steadying her. Suddenly Sasuke made eye contact with him. There was a brief look of surprise in his eyes, but it passed quickly and morphed from a glare to a smirk, when he noticed, him eyeing Sakura.

Sakura felt acutely self-conscious, in what she felt was her two revealing dress and to high heels. However it appeared most of the male population hadn't arrived to the same conclusion because there she found herself surrounded by men from her classes. And it hadn't escaped her attention that the Uchiha appeared to take an intimidating and a possessive, stance against her suitors. She felt she was to quickly being overwhelmed.

"Sasuke, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get a drink."

He didn't to look to happy at her suggestion, but she was in no need at the moment to try and understand his mysterious behavior. She sauntered over to the elaborate bar that had been set up for the occasion.

"Sake, please," she muttered out to the bartender.

With that she aimed to sit down on the on the bar stool, the person next to her moved over. With that she slumped in a chair. Next to her was a very attractive, older man, nursing a drink.

"Hard, night? It seems no one is finding that's its going their way."

"Try falling over in your heels and feeling self-conscious. But why is your night so awful?" she asked bemusedly at his slightly drunken posture

The bartender handed her the drink and she downed it quickly. He turned to her, obviously amused at her question. It took her a second to realize that he was thee, Madara Uchiha, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, embarrassed at her rudeness.

She shifted uncomfortably, aware how impolite she must come off as.

"At ease, I have no want for your respect at the moment."

She scoffed at the man, who had so many rumors circulating around him, and what appeared to be his general laid back attitude.

"So what happened?"

"There was a girl who liked, who taken by another man."

She laughed at him.

"The great Madara Uchiha, is giving up on a woman?!"

He turned to her with a look of offence on his face.

"Please, me give up? Don't worry I have a plan." He assured.

Even though he was suppose to be one of the most intimidating men in all of Japan, she found him quite likeable, but before she could continue the conversation she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sakura, what are you doing talking to him?"

She turned around and could see it was Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke," she asked pissed off at his sudden rude behaviour towards the Uchiha elder.

"you are embarrassing me, you came as my date and now your slightly drunk talking with another man."

"I was just having a quick conversation, Sasuke."

"Well it's over now, don't forget you owe me," he drawled.

She looked at him shocked to see this side of him coming out.

"Get away from her, Madara," he ignored her and growled out to Madara.

"Sasuke you're acting like an asshole," she fumed.

She was going to regret this so much, but without thinking she turned to Madara and took his hand.

"Let's go, Madara."

He looked surprised at her behaviour, but let her drag him away from Sasuke.

"Sakura if you walk away, I'm going to fire you," he said suddenly playing his most powerful card.

He regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth. He didn't know what had come over him at the moment. Usually so calm and calculated all his words seemed to be doing was making the situation worse.

And then she got the stubborn look in her eyes that he knew all too well and he knew what her words would be, "fine then, I quit."

She was always making things so difficult for him. With that she pulled Madara away with her. That infuriated him even more. She had chosen Madara over him. Unfucking. Acceptable.

"You'll regret this Sakura," he said quietly.

Madara was trying so desperately from laughing, this whole situation was playing out better than he expected. Although he hadn't planned it out exactly out like this. While Sakura's unexpected arrival to the bar had been unplanned, this whole scenario show down between Sasuke and Sakura had.

He smirked to himself he never lost a battle.

Sakura was dragging him away when he turned to her politely, "If you'll excuse me for a minute I would just like to say a couple of things to Madam Geneviève."

She nodded her head in approval and he pulled himself away from her. With that he santured over to the old bat.

"Ah, Mister. Uchiha," she drawled in her usual heavily French accent.

"I'd appreciate it if we could start the presentation," he said in a tone that was not a request but rather a demand.

"Of course," she curtsied and left to stand-up on the podium.

"My darling students, after careful deliberation Mister. Uchiha and I have assigned each of you specific tasks to work for the upcoming French centre. Some of the jobs you will be expected to work closely with Mister. Uchiha and I have assured him all my students will treat him with the upmost respect and properness," she glared at the crowd.

The student cowered below her in fear. With that Madara pressed the button on the screen to reveal the list of names and what tasks they would be assigned too. He carefully eyed Sakura as her faced turned to surprise to see that she was head of building design.

He spent the remainder of the night conversing with some of Tokyo's elite and only later did he return to converse with Sakura so that his actions would not seem suspicious. Sasuke had left in a scowl after the fight and so he found himself alone with her.

"Sakura would you like a ride home, we should probably introduce ourselves formally because it seems we will be spending a lot of time together working on the building."

"I'd like that very much, Mr. Uchiha, if it's not too much out of your way," she responded shyly.

"Nonsense."

He escorted her outside where his private driver appeared, and opened the door to his limo. She appreahensively accepted and he followed in after her.

"Well Sakura it seems, we shall need to meet to discuss the project, does two days' time work for you?"

"Perfect."

"Well then I'll pick you up at the university at 5 pm."

She smiled and nodded her head. He mentally slapped himself, although he knew where she lived, she was currently unaware of this fact and he quickly asked her where her house was. The rest of the car ride went normal and he had to fight to keep his hands to himself and stick to subtle flirting, afterall he didn't want to scare her away.

"Good- night sakura," he said to her when they arrived at the house.

"Goodnight Mr. Uchiha."

"Please call me Madara, after all we shall soon become very familiar."

She blushed at his comment, "Goodnight Madara."

Sasuke, sat angrily fuming at his desk. One of his sectaries walked in and he snapped at her.

"Get out."

She quickly scurried out the door. He regretted firing Sakura. It wasn't until he saw her getting all chummy with his Madara, did he realize he cared about her and he wasn't going to let any man, least of all the elder Uchiha to have her. He already had an idea to get her back. Although she would be angry at him, eventually she would understand the drastic nature of his move.

Sakura, woke up with her hair a giant mess, and her apartment a mess. She had, had the weekend off and she had been using it to sleep like a vampire, after her tumultuous week. There was suddenly a knock at the door, and panicked for a second at her disarrayed state. Looking through the crack, she could see it was a man dressed in a fancy suit. She quickly put on a pair of pants and ran her hand through her hair.

She opened the door, and the man peered down at her expectedly.

"Are you Miss. Sakura Haruno?"

She nodded hesitantly. He then held out to her an envelope.

"Mr. Uchiha expects your answer by tomorrow."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Which Uchiha," she thought to herself.

With that the man left and she was left by herself in the doorframe. She closed the door and sat down at the kitchen and opened the official looking letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_As you have just met my lawyer, Arashi, you will understand I am quite serious about this. I will instruct Arashi to press charges for thievery, for stealing the very expensive dress I lent, for you, if you do not return to my employment. Don't bother returning the dress. I won't accept it. – Sasuke Uchiha_

She started panicking, she knew she definitely didn't have the money to give him in exchange for the dress. And after this jerk of a stunt, her pride would not allow her to grovel back for her old job. He was such an asshole. She sat down and groaned in frustration. Why did the universe hate her? There was only one place she thought of that she could find the money because there was no way in hell that she was returning back to the employment of that bastard.

Madara was having a fantastic time. He was walking around up-town Tokyo. After having a quick screw with some nameless girl, he had decided to enjoy a night-out. Everything was falling into his plan. He had decided to go to one of the more risqué establishments, where wealthy business man often chose to congregate. The place, despite its more lewd elements, was still deemed classy enough, because of its wealthy patrons. He had invited one of Uchiha Corporation's, biggest clients, as some sort of social meeting, to go with him.

The place was tastefully lit. He was greeted by the owner of the establishment. An older woman, dressed extremely classy.

"Come this way, Mr. Uchiha, we has our best private room, prepared."

He and his guest were led to a back room and were escorted into a large room with plush couches. She handed him a menu.

"The girls, will be out in a moment."

He nodded at her direction and she backed out of the room and shut the door.

He was left alone with his guest.

"The reports are coming along very well, Madara. It has been a pleasure, doing business with you. I hear about these nasty corruption charges. All horse-shit, set up by that devil, Hashirma."

The doors suddenly opened and about ten girls, styled in middle eastern dress came out with their eyes adverted. They bowed to them. He looked at them in satisfaction.

They walked over to him, except three who stayed out in the middle of the floor, and began their dance.

He leaned back into the couch and continued the business discussion with his client. The client was a fool for pretty woman and quickly he had acquired the contracts he desired. He watched passively as his drink was filled. Suddenly he looked up to the owner of the arm.

It couldn't be.

"What would she be doing in a place like this?"

"Sakura?"

She turned to him, her veil barely hiding her red blush that has spread across her face.

"Madara…"

He instantly became upset. What was she doing in a place like this? She was too young. He suddenly felt very aware of his older age and how young and naïve, she truly was.

"Who's this pretty thing, Madara?"

"Someone of little importance, but if you will excuse me for a minute while I have a word with her."

"Take all the time you want, she's a cute one."

He instantly felt a deep urge to remove Sakura from this man's vicinity. He pulled her out of the room. She was completely beet red.

"What do you think you're doing in a place like this?"

"It's not my fault," she started babbling, "My asshole of an ex-boss said he would sue me for theft, if I couldn't paid back the dress he lent to me. And he won't accept the dress back. And I know Ino-pig, has a job here as a dancer and gets paid a ton. So I begged the boss lady, to take me, and pay me in advance and now I'm stuck here for a year," she ended her statement almost hysterical.

He looked down at her, silently letting her air out her choppy and fragmented story. From what he could tell, Sasuke had put her in a hard place and she had been pressed for cash. He felt a little bit of respect for Sasuke's lack of morals, in pursuing what he want but mostly just rage. He also felt impressed at Sakura's resourcefulness.

"Calm down, Sakura. I'll take care of it, Sakura."

She looked up at him in complete surprise.

"I couldn't accept that," she stuttered out.

"Sakura please, I too am pissed at the little brat, and if I can stick it to him then I am satisfied."

"It's not that, it's that I'm tired of being manipulated by money and those more powerful than me. I'd just be returning to being dependant on someone to help me."

Smart girl. She had at least learnt to stop trusting gifts, without strings attached.

"That makes sense, how about I offer you a job at Uchiha Corporations?"

A/n – and that's about a rap. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update… I seriously love you guys and the support you gave me. I'm an ass..

Review if you take pity on me.. even I feel aweful about the time it took to publish this..


End file.
